1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for processing data in a wireless terminal with an external memory. More particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing data stored in an external memory without re-detecting insertion of the external memory when a right to control the external memory is changed, or when a voltage provided to the external memory of the wireless terminal is provided again after being cut off.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless terminals are evolving into complex terminals having various functions, such as a camera function and an MP3 player function. In the camera function, once resolution increases, the number of pixels per inch increases, making it difficult for a wireless terminal to control multiple functions together using an existing controller. Recently, wireless terminals have been designed to have a separate multimedia processor (or multimedia controller) for a camera module to perform video data-related control using the multimedia processor, and a controller for other data-related control.
Wireless terminals require a higher-capacity memory to meet the high-end requirements for the camera function. However, an extension of the memory capacity may cause many problems, such as in miniaturizing and manufacturing wireless terminals. To solve the above problems, a detachable external memory is provided to a wireless terminal so that the wireless terminal can support high-end functions that require the higher capacity memory.
In the course of generating a data list of a detachable external memory and processing the corresponding data, the wireless terminal, including a controller and a multimedia processor, must re-detect an insertion of the external memory. The wireless terminal also must regenerate a new data list, each time a right to control the external memory is changed from the controller to the multimedia processor and vice versa, or power provided to the external memory inserted into the wireless terminal is provided again after being cut off because of nonuse.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for processing data in an external memory of a wireless terminal.